I Really Can't Stand you
by Department of One Piece Yaoi
Summary: Buggy has really had it with Shanks. All he asked for was for to behave and he can't even do that!


**_So this is just a small drabble I randomly started writing without any plot in mind. My fingers just literally started typing. I was asked to write a story with Shanks and Buggy as the main pairing and I didn't want to make them wait so I did this. Hope you enjoy this :D_**

"Ohh Buggy! I know you're here!" Shanks cried out as he searched Buggy's apartment.

Buggy hid in the closet, not wanting to speak to Shanks at the moment. Last night didn't exactly go as he planned. It was supposed to be a random guys night but Shanks just had to go on and kiss him in front of everyone! He was pissed. He specifically told Shanks to behave in front of everyone and did the complete opposite of it. Buggy was not gay! Well he was for Shanks, but no one else! At least that is what he told himself, still being in the stage of denial and all.

Anyways, he didn't want to speak to him at all. Shanks was always doing what he wanted without thinking of the consequences and he was tired of it.

"Found you" Shanks said opening the closet door and pulling Buggy out. He lifted him over his shoulder with his one arm and headed to the bedroom before Buffy could protest.

"Wait!... Let go of me!" Buggy exclaimed as he struggled to get free

"Nope" Shanks said in a happy tone as he tossed Buggy onto the bed and crawled over him

"Damn it Shanks I told you to leave me alone!" Buggy said still trying to get free.

His attempts were useless though, Shanks was strong for a guy with only one arm, and never had Buggy won in strength.

"Why are you so mad? I just kissed you." Shanks said trying to sound annoyed

"You never listen to me! Never! I let you come this one time and you go on and embarrass me in front of everyone!" Buggy yelled

He stopped moving and panted from the energy he used from yelling at Shanks and struggling. Shanks on the other hand looked down at him not showing one sign of struggle. In fact he almost looked like a damn rock sitting there. His face was serious but that changed when a huge smirk came across his face. That was bad and Buggy knew it. He knew that face all too well. That was the face Shanks made when he wanted something or thought of an idea and Buggy was always the one on the bad end.

"It wasn't that bad." He said moving to whisper into his ear "I could have done a lot worse and you know it" he continued seductively

Buggy gulp and tried his best not to whimper as he felt Shanks knew rub against his member. He stayed quiet and shut his eyes tight, holding his breath as Shanks licked his ear.

"Buggy…" Shanks whispered "Why don't I show you what I could have done"

Buggy instantly opened his eyes and pushed Shanks off of him, catching him by surprise

"Aww come on Buggy" Shanks pouted, lifting himself up to sit on the bed.

"Shanks! Are you…"

"I'm sorry ok?"

"No you're not!"

"Ok so I'm not but you still don't have…"

"I love you damn it!" Buggy yelled surprising thanks once again "So why can't you listen to me?"

Shanks remained quiet, starting to take the seriousness of the whole situation.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you this much." Shanks said seriously.

Buggy knew he was serious this time but still fought against him. He wasn't playing around anymore. He had it. He would get over it like he always did but for now he would try to get Shanks to behave for a while. Just enough for them to be able to go out or something.

"I'll make it up to you" Shanks said getting up and heading towards Buggy

Buggy didn't move away. Instead he crossed his arms and looked in another direction.

"I promise" Shanks continued

He cupped Buggy's cheek and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"What do you want me to do" Shanks said moving Buggy's gaze to his own.

After a few seconds of silence Buggy couldn't fight it anymore. He sighed and said one word "Revenge" before throwing Shanks onto the bed and capturing the man's lips

**_I hope you enjoyed and I do plan on writing more ShanksxBuggy stories in the future. I don't know if I'm going to add any more chapters to this, again it was something short that I started and took a life of it's own. Thanks for reading! :3_**


End file.
